


Intoxicated

by Cinaed



Category: CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: Drunkenness, First Kiss, M/M, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things David tells people, and then there are things he conveniently neglects to mention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaygoose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jaygoose).



_This is what David tells people:_ He was drunk. Very drunk. About five White Russians drunk, in fact, so he cannot be held accountable for his temporary insanity. He's not certain how many drinks Greg had, but he suspects the other man was almost as intoxicated as David was by the time they both stumbled out of the bar towards Bobby's car. 

Somehow -- and David always takes a moment at this point to remind people that he was drunk, very, very, _very_ drunk -- they ended up tangled up together against Bobby's car, David's hands in Greg's hair and Greg's arms wrapped around David's waist, their mouths crushed together with the sort of intensity only the really intoxicated can wield. 

_This is what David conveniently neglects to mention:_ All right, so he was more tipsy than intoxicated. Two White Russians were still pretty strong, and he was definitely unsteady on his feet when he and Greg went out to the parking lot. In fact, it was Greg slipping an arm around his waist for support and David misinterpreting the gesture that really caused the kiss. He doesn't tell anyone that Greg's mouth tasted of the Rum Coke he'd nursed all night. Nor does David mention that for a moment after initiating that first kiss, he thought he'd really, really fucked things up. He thought that, that is, until Greg kissed him back.


End file.
